Part 2 - Happy days...for now....
by Rini Starshooter
Summary: This is the second part of "Meet Hoshino Rini" Please read that one first or this one might not make much sense. Thanks.


The next day, Rini woke up as happy as ever. For some reason, she felt at home here. Like she was welcome. She jumped out of bed, and greeted Hakase and Ai.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She said cheerfully.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ai asked, in her usual cold tone of voice. Rini took in a deep breath of fresh air.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"What ever you say miss sunshine." Ai teased.  
  
"I think I'll go take a shower now." Rini said, as she hopped off towards the bathroom. All through the morning happiness lingered around her. She felt as if it were her lucky day, like something really good was going to happen.  
  
When she got to school, she was greeted by her new friends, Ayumi, Mitsushiko, Genta, and Conan. Well, at least Mitsushiko, Genta and Conan anyways. Ayumi wasn't exactly fond of this new girl. She felt as though Rini were trying to steal Conan away from her, even though he wasn't really hers to begin with. Rini answered them with a bright smile, then went and sat down. Conan walked up to her.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He asked. Rini replied in the same way as she did earlier, with an 'Oh, nothing'. Conan gave her a weird look as though she was crazy. Yesterday she had almost been crying, and today she is as happy as ever. Girls..I just don't get them. He thought to himself.  
  
Although Rini was happy for a couple of hours, her happiness soon ended when school started. She sat and stared blankly at the teacher, who was explaining addition and subtraction. I am soooooo bored.. She complained in her mind. I wonder if Conan is bored? Rini looked over at Conan. He was sitting there with his eyes closed and Rini noticed that he was asleep!! Rini elbowed him a little.  
  
"What? Who?" Conan yelled out. The whole class looked at him. "Um.Can you explain that again? I didn't quite understand." He said, laughing. All the kids turned back to the chalkboard. "What did you do that for?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you were asleep!" Rini said.  
  
"I know, and I probably won't be able to get back to sleep!" Rini sighed.  
  
"I can't believe you're a well respected detective."  
  
"You said detective, not mathematician. Anyways, I think I already know how to do addition and subtraction."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rini said sarcastically. Conan glared at her. "It was only a joke. Don't worry. You're very smart, and you're right. This is so boring I could fall asleep as well." Conan smiled, happy that someone was finally on the same track as him.  
  
At recess, Ayumi decided that they were going to play Sailor Moon. Rini and Conan were really thrilled at this. (Yeah right)  
  
"I'll be Sailor Moon." Ayumi explained. "Conan-kun, you'll be Tuxedo Mask." Ayumi handed Conan a little fake rose. "Genta-kun and Mitsushiko-kun will be evil minions, and you Rini, will be the evil villain."  
  
"Evil Villain!?" Rini was about to protest when she remembered that she didn't really care at all, she just wanted to get it over with, so she agreed.  
  
"Okay, sit in your evil hideout Rini, and I'll come to destroy you." Ayumi instructed. Destroyed. How pleasant.Rini thought, as she walked over the wall ball court, which was supposedly her evil hideout. Mitsushiko and Genta readied themselves by her side. Rini could hear them chatting to each other in front of her.  
  
"Why do we always have to be the bad guys?" Mitsushiko asked.  
  
"I dunno. Just do what she says." Genta replied. They both nodded their heads. Suddenly, Ayumi came running up with her little Sailor Moon wand toy that made weird noises and flashed.  
  
"I will destroy you evil villain!" She shouted. Rini thought for a moment about what she was going to say.  
  
"Um..No way! You will never defeat me! Ha ha ha!" She blushed, feeling very humiliated. Ayumi then pretended to fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! What ever shall I do? Some one save me!" Ayumi shouted. Conan just sat there, caught up in his own thoughts no doubt. "Conan-kun." Ayumi whispered. "The rose. The rose!" Conan looked up.  
  
"Oh yeah." He threw the little plastic rose which landed on the floor in front of Rini.  
  
"Oh no, it's.it's Tuxedo Mask!" Rini cried.  
  
"You shall pay now evil witch!" Ayumi waved her wand around.  
  
"Evil witch!?" Rini shouted angrily. She saw Conan motion for her to just play along. "Oh no. I have been defeated." Rini said pathetically.  
  
"Yaaaay!" Ayumi shouted and gave Conan a hug. Rini sighed. How could I possibly be doing this? She thought to herself.  
  
"Well, it's almost winter break. I guess I can take this a little longer." She thought aloud.  
  
"Don't count on it." Conan said, walking up and sitting down next to her. "They follow me everywhere I go, and I'm guessing that includes winter break."  
  
"Oh joy." Rini said sarcastically. 


End file.
